


It's a Foursome

by YouandMeBoth



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouandMeBoth/pseuds/YouandMeBoth
Summary: Just the boys fucking around. Literally.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Izumi Kousuke, Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren, Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren/Tajima Yuuichirou/Izumi Kousuke, Abe Takaya/Tajima Yuuichirou, Izumi Kousuke/Mihashi Ren, Mihashi Ren/Tajima Yuuichirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	It's a Foursome

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in such a long time but I watched Big Windup and flippin' LOVED it! So here is some Nishiura boy smut. Oh and I'm just gonna say they are all 18 and in their last year of high school.

Mihashi laid completely naked and spread eagle on his bed. He whimpered as Tajima and Izumi took turns bobbing their heads up and down on his swollen cock. Abe was at the opposite end of the bed, his hands pinning the pitchers hands down above his head watching the scene in front of him intently.

Abe fucking loved watching and hearing the way Mihashi whimpered and moaned. The pitcher's body was extremely sensitive, over-sensitive. Something as simple as a whisper in his ear from a stranger could arouse him. He couldn't handle this type of intensity. It made him cry and beg for the pleasure to stop.

Sometimes when it was just the two of them, Abe would let up and give his boyfriend the chance to calm himself but when it was all four of them like this, he couldn't help it. He _loved_ witnessing Mihashi fall apart, he might be a bit sadistic. Tajima and Izumi were definitely sadistic, relishing in their pitcher's pleas and cries, and the catcher would be lying if he didn't think it was the hottest thing he has ever seen.

Abe suddenly felt Mihashi try to snatch his hands away, but he grabbed them and slammed them back down again. He made sure to tighten his grip in a subtle warning.

"P-Please, Abe-kun…I…I can't," the ace begged.

Abe's cock twitched at Mihashi's whimpered confession. He leaned down to whisper into his boyfriends ear seductively,"Give them what they want, Ren."

Mihashi moaned pitifully. He shook his head desperately at the catcher, passion-filled eyes silently begging him. For a break or maybe a quick release, Abe wasn't completely positive but it sent a hot wave of arousal to his hard dick.

Tajima held the base of Mihashi's cock in his hand as he gave a couple of hard deep sucks before pulling it out of his mouth. Izumi quickly replaced him and latched on to Mihashi's hardened length taking in the tip giving a few shallow sucks.

"S-Stop!" The pitcher begged, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"Why do you always fight it? Just give them what they want. Give us what we want," Abe taunted while giving the pitchers hands a harsh squeeze.

"Oh God!'' The tears were finally flowing from the ace's eyes.

Tajima was roughly sucking Mihashi again, bringing the head as far back into his throat as he could.

"FUCK! OH GOD I...PLEASE!" Mihashi rambled, completely lost in the sensations of pleasure.

Izumi looked up at Abe and gave him a sigificant glance. "He's too loud, Takaya.''

Izumi was right. They were spending the night over at the pitcher's house and even though it was late, Mihashi was very capable of waking his mother with the level of his moans alone.

Mihashi gasped, sucking in a sharp breath as Tajima and Izumi switched up again. The contrast of each of their mouths made him cry out. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Izumi's sucks were shallower than Tajima's. His tongue worked the tip, licking up any pre-cum that dribbled from the slit.

"Ughn…I…'' Mihashi was completely out of it with he mind numbing pleasure he was receiving.

Abe leaned down close and sucked on Mihashi's earlobe, the action caused the orange haired pitcher to thrust his hips sharply into Izumi's mouth. The center fielder, not dealing with any of his pitcher's disobedience, took a tight hold on his hips and roughly slammed them back down again holding him in place.

"Almost there," Abe whispered through gently clenched teeth on Mihashi's lobe.

Izumi and Tajima switched again, Tajima now deep-throating his ace, with fast and vigor sucks.

"Oh my God!" Mihashi shrieked.

"Too loud," Izumi growled out again. "Come on, Takaya."

With a groan of arousal and a bit of frustration, Abe bent his head down kissed his boyfriend upside down. He felt Mihashi scream into his mouth and winced when the orange haired boy's teeth sank deep into his bottom lip.

Tajima pulled back with a smug grin after a hard stream of cum squirted into his mouth. He watched as Izumi quickly leaned down and lapped at the head, the sticky whiteness disappearing into his mouth.

Mihashi thrashed a few times before shuddering. He let out a gasp and Abe took that opportunity to pull his bitten and sore lip away from him. He looked down at his tear stained lovers pretty face.

"Fuck, Ren," he cursed, licking his bruised lip with his tongue.

"I...I'm s-s-sorry, Abe-kun," Mihashi apologized breathlessly, his wet eyes drooping.

Tajima and Izumi looked up at Abe, who was still nursing his injured lip, with mischievous grins. Abe immediately felt weary and on guard as he looked at his teammates.

"Abe…" Tajima sung, caressing the inside of Mihashi's milky white, trembling thighs.

Abe wearily looked up at the clean-up hitter, waiting for him to continue speaking, but it wasn't Tajima who finished. It was a grinning Izumi,

"…you're next."


End file.
